


You're Pregnant?!

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Requested on tumblr: Think you can write something about a pregnant reader and a mad/surprised/scared Derek Hale? If this doesn’t inspire you and you can’t write it it’s okay thou, I myself didn’t have much inspiration atm but at least I tried 💪
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader
Kudos: 11





	You're Pregnant?!

For some, pregnancy was something to celebrate, for others it's a nightmare. 

You didn’t know which of them this would turn into. 

You and Derek had never talked about having children, and you had never even seen him interact with them either. But here you were, outside of the door to the loft, having not trusted the pregnancy test you bought at the store, you had turned to your doctor, who told you the exact same thing as the test did; you were pregnant. 

You could hear Derek inside, so taking a deep breath you plastered on a smile and opened the door. 

«Hey, you’re back.» Derek came towards you as you walked in, giving you a quick kiss, but stopped short as he pulled away. 

«You’re nervous.» He stated, holding you at an arm's length. 

«You got me.» You nervously chuckled. «There’s something we need to talk about.» 

«Sure.» Derek folded his arms across his chest, 

«Ehm… I’m-« You took a deep breath, trying to shake the nerves, letting it out slowly before just bursting out with it. 

«I’m pregnant.» 

Derek stood there dumbfounded, like a huge question mark, until he seemed to understand what you had just said to him and his face converted into one of shock and surprise. 

«You’re pregnant.» He stated flatly. You just nodded, watching his reaction carefully. 

«Pregnant.» He repeated, his arms fell to his sides. 

«That’s the word.» You nervously smiled. 

«I’m going to be a father?» Derek’s eyes met yours, and you could see the fear shining out of them. 

«Yes, you’re going to be a father.» You took his hand gently, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

«And you’re sure?» You could see he was on the verge of panicking. 

«Very.» Derek’s eyes shifted around the room, his breathing speeding up a bit. He let go of your hand, proceeding to run it through his hair. 

«I can’t be a father.» Quickly before he could begin pacing the loft you grabbed a hold of his arm, forcing him to face you. 

«Derek.» Your gazes locked. «Relax. Nobody knows how to be a father, everyone just does their best and I’m certain you will too. So just relax, it’s all going to be okay.» You assured him, seeing him visibly relax in front of you. 

«You sure?» He searched your eyes for any sign of doubt. 

«Absolutely.» He let out a huge breath, drawing you close to him. 

«You’re pregnant. We’re going to be parents.» This time, his words were laced with a little bit more confidence and a lot more happiness.


End file.
